1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puller and, more particularly, to a puller that is used to remove a mechanical accessory, such as a bearing, steering wheel, gear and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional puller 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a main body 11 having a periphery provided with a plurality of support seats 11, a plurality of clamping members 12 each mounted on a respective one of the support seats 111 of the main body 11 by a locking bolt 13 and a locking nut 130, and a threaded rod 14 screwed into the main body 11. Each of the support seats 111 of the main body 11 has a forked end portion provided with a receiving chamber 110. The receiving chamber 110 of each of the support seats 111 has two opposite sidewalls each provided with a through hole 112 to allow passage of the locking bolt 13. Each of the clamping members 12 has a first end pivotally mounted in the receiving chamber 110 of the respective support seat 111 and a second end provided with a locking hook 122. The first end of each of the clamping members 12 is formed with a through bore 121 to allow passage of the locking bolt 13. In operation, when the puller 1 is mounted on a mechanical accessory, such as a bearing, steering wheel, gear and the like, the locking hook 122 of each of the clamping members 12 is hooked onto the periphery of the mechanical accessory, and the distal end 140 of the threaded rod 14 abuts the mandrel of the mechanical accessory. Then, the threaded rod 14 is rotated relative to the main body 11, so that the distal end 140 of the threaded rod 14 is moved to press the mandrel of the mechanical accessory so as to remove the mechanical accessory from the mandrel. However, it is necessary to unscrew the locking bolt 13 from the locking nut 130 and to detach the locking bolt 13 from the respective support seat 111 of the main body 11 so as to remove each of the clamping members 12 from the respective support seat 111 of the main body 11, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.